1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film scanning device which uses the same lighting device for strip film and slide mount.
2. Description of Related Art
A scanner is used to scan pictures of a strip film on which a light is projected to read the film.
The projected light from a photo picture of the strip film is converted into an image by an image lens. This image is read by appropriate procedures and the picture data (image data signal) is sent to a picture operating device.
Such a detail scanning device is disclosed in publication Number 224688 which was published in the Kokai Patent gazette in 1999.
The advantages of the prior invention are: the possibility to use both a film strip and a slide mount; the fact that the pictures are taken by the same CCD light sensor; and the film actuating mechanism. Slide mounts can be moved by a mount carrier carrying a plurality of slide mounts. Slide mounts and film strips are actuated by the same roller through the up and down motion of a movable bar.
However, the complicate operation of this prior invention implies that a user must be very careful with the components disclosed in the aforesaid prior invention and in particular with the slide mounts that must be filled into a mount carrier when the pictures of slide mounts are scanned.
In view of the foregoing and other known disadvantages of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to find a solution to resolve said disadvantages which include a complicate operation needed to make possible the use of the same CCD light sensor for both strip film and slide mount.
The features of the present invention are realized in a film scanning device that includes: a first opening located at the body for inserting the developed strip film; a second opening located at the body which is an exit for the strip film which was inserted into the first opening; a third opening located in front of the body which is for inserting and pulling out the slide mount in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the strip film moves; an actuator located at each side of the body for actuating a mechanism that moves the strip film along a path on which the strip film is carried; a photographic sensor which takes pictures of the strip film that is inserted in the first opening and/or the slide mount that is inserted in the third opening; and a projecting light which is used to project the pictures from the photographic sensor.
Another feature of the present invention is realized in a film scanning device with at least one location having a transit roller to transit the aforesaid strip film in an actuating mechanism, said mechanism being located at a front end and a back end along a moving direction of the strip film when the aforesaid photographic sensor is scanning the strip film.
Another feature of the present invention is realized in a scanning device with at least one location having a transit roller to transit the aforesaid strip film in an actuating mechanism, said mechanism being located at a front end and a back end along a moving direction of the strip film when the aforesaid photographic sensor is scanning the strip film, and wherein all link mechanisms are actuated by a same timing belt or a gear moving with a given period.
The carrying roller is actuated independently. A carrying amount variation could cause the film to not move smoothly; however, the two carrying rollers of the present invention are mechanically linked to each other, thereby avoiding a variation of carrying amount of the film, and therefore the film is moved in a smooth way.
The whole body of the present invention is small thereby improving the mobility of the device. The layout of the carrying mechanism of the strip film being small, mobility is increased. The carrying mechanism of the strip film is located on both sides of the corresponding carrying path of the strip film. A carrying actuator, a linking mechanism having a carrying mechanism, and a transmission mechanism are all located in two rear sides and two front sides of the carrying path and do not need any mechanism for it. Therefore, there is room nearby in front of the device, the depth of insertion of the slide mount is the smallest possible, and although fully functional, the whole body of the device is kept small.
The term strip film is used in the present application with the same meaning as it is usually used. Usually, strip film is positive film, however, negative film can also be used in the present invention as described in the examples. Strip film is used in the hereinbelow examples of the present invention.